Don't Come A Knockin'
by Lorilozz
Summary: It’s moving day for the Scotts and Nathan and Haley are excited about their plan to ‘christen’ every room of their new home… only things don’t go according. No. Getting 'caught with their pants down’ by the cops definitely wasn’t part of the plan. N,H,J,L


**Title:** Don't Come A Knockin'

**Summary:** It's moving day for the Scotts and Nathan and Haley are excited about their plan to 'christen' every room of their new home… only things don't go according. No. Getting caught with 'their pants down' by the cops definitely wasn't part of the plan. N,H,J,L

**Author's Note:** This fic was written for the 'Moving In' challenge at the 'nhlovenest' LJ community. Thank you to Kris (OTH.daddy'sgurl.06) and Elena (TypoKween) for all of your wonderful advice and to Bec (pinkythesupergirl) for doing a great job as my beta for this piece.

_Please note that this is a mature rated fic with sexually explicit scenes and coarse language_

* * *

"Oh My God. That was…" 

"Yeah"

Nathan dropped his head back against the head rest, his eyes closed as he gathered his senses, something that really wasn't easy to do with his wife on his lap and him still pulsing inside her. His fingers traced circles against the damp skin of her back where they lay beneath her t-shirt and he smiled as he felt her short, panting breaths against his neck as she lay her head on his shoulder, just as replete as he after their intense encounter.

"I love you baby." He whispered, kissing her cheek.

She smiled against his shoulder as her heart fluttered – the same way it had since the first time he'd uttered those words. "I love you too, Nathan. So much."

She sighed feeling completely content in his arms. They had what she considered a great sex life especially for a couple with a four year old, but she couldn't remember them being so passionate, so animalistic together in years. She could only put it down to the intense frustration of the day. Kissing her husband's shoulder, Haley lifted her head and grinned at his wide smile and sparkling blue eyes. Leaning in she kissed him softly, loving the feel of his warm, smooth lips against hers and sighed as he snaked his tongue out to run along her bottom lip.

A knock on the window had the couple jumping apart to find a police officer looking in on them sternly.

"Step out of the vehicle please, Sir."

Haley's face quickly drained of color as she instantly remembered exactly where they were and Nathan winced knowing it had been too good to be true. Today was just not his day.

"God damn it."

_**Eight hours earlier**_

Haley raised her brow at her husband enquiringly as she watched him lift a heavy box from the pile in their living room, whistling while he worked and then sending a wink her way as he caught her watching him. She couldn't help but grin as her four year old son picked up a box from his pile; all small boxes filled with light items such as tea towels and wash cloths, and followed his daddy out to the moving van they'd hired.

Looking around the almost empty house she felt a twinge of sadness. This place had been their home for four years, almost all of Jamie's life and even though she was excited about their move, this place held so many memories for them. Seeing Lucas come in the door with a smile to collect another box, she offered a smile back, albeit one that held a little melancholy. Lucas had lived with them and been a part of their family for so long now that it almost felt wrong to be moving into a new house without him. She knew he'd at least be in Tree Hill for a couple of months before they headed to Seattle, but then he'd most likely be going to New York to be with Lindsey. Life just wouldn't seem right without him there.

He must have sensed how she was feeling because he quickly put down the box he'd just picked up and came to hug her, his arms wrapping around her tightly. "I'm going to miss you too, Hales."

"Hey, slacker. I'm not paying you to grope my wife. Get a move on."

Haley chuckled loudly, enjoying the banter between the brothers, another thing she was going to miss.

"You're not paying me at all little brother, so shut it or I might just remember that I had other plans today."

"Alright, alright." Nathan surrendered with a grin. "How does pizza and beer sound?"

"Yay! Can I have pizza and beer too daddy?" Jamie asked eagerly, having reached the stage where he wanted to be just like his father.

"How about pizza and soda?" Haley suggested, not wanting to make her son feel like he was being left out.

"Hmm… okay." He nodded happily before returning his attention to his pile of boxes, carefully choosing which one to carry next.

"Sounds like a plan Nate. We'll definitely need the sustenance after all of this moving."

"Oh, um… not tonight Luke. It'll have to be some other time."

"But…"

Nathan jumped in before his brother could protest. He was not going to change his mind about this. "Sorry, you'll have to take a rain-check bro. Hales and I will probably want an early night."

"But I thought we already…"

Nathan leveled his brother with a 'just drop it' look and Lucas simply shrugged, guessing now was not the time to inform him that he'd hoped to have a little returning home party with some of their friends in Tree hill. Oh well, once they were all there having fun, Nathan would get used to the idea.

"Okay. I'll just keep working then Master."

Nathan smirked before moving over to Haley once his brother had left the room, resting his hands on her hips and pulling her close for a kiss.

"What has you in such a good mood this morning? You've been moaning about this move for days and suddenly you're all… like this." She gasped as his hands quickly moved down to her ass squeezing them quickly.

"Today's a good day babe. I'm just excited."

"I know. I can't believe we're moving into our new home."

"Yeah." He agreed distractedly.

Haley studied him for a moment, taking in that familiar smirk he wore when he was feeling 'frisky', the twinkle in his eyes when he was thinking about them making love, and she knew that moving into their home had nothing to do with his ridiculously chipper mood, but had everything to do with a discussion they'd had a few days ago where they'd agreed that on the night they moved in, the couple would attempt to Christen every room in their house. It was a damn big house so she had her doubts, but Nathan seemed determined to go for it.

"I'm so excited. This place doesn't really have the best bathroom, you know how small the tub is and how I like to stretch out and relax… well I'm going to be so exhausted after this move that the thought of soaking in that new massive beautiful tub of ours with some candlelight, reading a good book until I'm ready to fall asleep… sounds like heaven."

She watched with hidden amusement as Nathan's gaze flicked down to connect with hers, obvious dissatisfaction in his eyes. "No, no, no, no, no. Not tonight Hales. We had plans… remember?"

"Plans?" she asked pretending to search her memory "Nope. Can't think of anything."

Nathan shook his head emphatically. There was no way they she was bailing on their plans, not after she'd gone into express detail about everything she'd do to him, what he'd do to her in which room and on which piece of furniture… even which position. He'd practically been living with a constant hard-on since then and he damn well wasn't going to miss out on this night. He noticed the slightest twitch of her lips and realized she was trying her hardest not to smile.

"You are mean, Mrs. Scott." He growled, pulling her even tighter against him. "I can't believe you had me going there for a minute."

"Sorry honey. It was too hard to resist." She kissed him quickly, ready to pull away before he speared his hands through her hair and deepened the kiss. Swept up in the moment she wasn't even thinking about who might see them, just that she desperately wished there were no barriers between them; that she could feel the warmth of his skin against her own, his taught chest scraping against her nipples which were currently pressing against the pink silk of her bra. Hearing footsteps down the hallway she quickly stepped out of his arms, feeling a little flustered by the need he'd stirred within her body and the visions of just what they would be doing hours from now. She knew he knew exactly where her thoughts were when he grinned at her as he lifted another box and headed for the door.

"Nathan?" she called, winking at him as he turned "For the record… I'm excited too."

* * *

"Momma! Momma! This place is even cooler than last time!" 

Haley grinned and picked up her son as he raced into her arms. They'd moved all of the boxes inside from the van and had begun unpacking, starting with the bedrooms. Jamie's was the first and was almost completely finished as she wanted him to feel settled straight away. They'd just moved him from the only home he'd ever known and it was important to them that he feel secure here even if they'd be moving to again to Seattle in a couple of months. For that reason, rather than buying all new furniture for his room like they had most of the house, they had brought all of his familiar items here to Tree Hill and would then refurnish once they moved again.

"Even cooler than last time, huh?"

"Yep" he nodded smiling widely. "It didn't have any stuff before Momma. Now it's better." He scrunched his face for a moment, looking thoughtful. "'Cept I liked it better without the sofas. It would be awesome for slippy dippies!."

Haley held back a chuckle at the thought of the three Scott boys playing a game which involved sliding around the hardwood floor in their socks. It was one of Jamie's favorites, and she'd hadn't quite learned to relax while they played, still stressing over the possibility that he'd hurt himself after years without incident.

"Well, you've got lots of different things to do here that will be just as fun." Haley said silently thanking God for small mercies… although glancing out the glass door, she was now worried about him and the swimming pool.

"Yeah! The pool is gonna be fun!

"It sure is. You're really going to love it here." Everything was going so well for them and she couldn't help but feel positive about their future. Nathan was going pro and about to start living his dream of playing in the NBA. She'd eventually get a teaching job in Seattle, and in the meantime they'd get to share Tree Hill with their son for while. Life really didn't get much better than this.

"I'm gonna go outside now Momma. Uncle Lucas is going to play in the pool with me 'cause you and daddy are busy."

"Okay, but remember what daddy and I spoke to you about?"

Jamie nodded his head solemnly. "No running near the pool."

"And…" she prompted, worried about her son playing in their pool for the first time.

"And… I have to wear sun screen in the pool."

"Yes, and what else?"

"Um… oh, I have to wear my floaties in the pool."

"That's right honey. Uncle Lucas knows the rules too, so why don't you go upstairs and get your swimmers on so you can have some fun."

Grinning widely, Jamie quickly grabbed the waist of his shorts and slid them down his little legs showing off a pair of bright green swimmers. "I put them on this morning so I'd be ready Momma."

Haley watched him run off to play, excitement radiating from him and bit her lip anxiously. Maybe she should go out there herself. It's not that she didn't trust Luke… God, she trusted him with her son implicitly, it was just hard to let go of control sometimes. Her boy was so precious and she could never turn off the need to worry about him constantly.

"Stop worrying. He's going to be fine out there with Luke." Nathan's deep voice startled her for a moment before he wrapped his arms around her from behind, pulling her back against him.

"You're right. And we have plenty of unpacking to do while Lucas is keeping him occupied."

Nathan smiled remembering how he'd skillfully organized for his brother to watch Jamie for the next hour so that he and his wife could have some alone time. "Haley, Haley, Haley. Luke is keeping our four year old occupied _outside_… while we're here _inside_ our new house." He whispered huskily in her ear. "I can think of much better things to be doing than unpacking."

She felt him push against her and she smiled when she felt his erection against her lower back, her body automatically moving against him, creating a friction that had her husband hissing pleasurably in her ear. "I think you might be right."

"Of course" he smirked "but the question is, which room do we christen first?"

Twisting in his arms, Haley wrapped her own around his neck and smiled seductively. "How about the laundry?"

"The laundry?" he questioned, surprised by her choice.

"Uh-huh. I thought maybe we could try out that new spin dryer."

Nathan's mouth gaped open for a moment before he grinned widely. "You, my darling wife, are a genius… a kinky genius." Sliding his hands up her arms, Nathan removed them from his neck and taking hold of her hand, pulled her along behind him as he raced to the laundry, Haley laughing at how eager he was, but knowing that she felt the same way.

The sexual tension between them had been brewing all day as they looked forward to this moment. Even Lucas had picked up that something was going on, but in his usual clueless fashion – or possibly denial of his brother and best friend's sex life – he never mentioned it. Lucas had driven their car back to Tree Hill with Jamie who had been excited about a 'road trip' with his uncle and the promise of McDonalds for lunch, while Nathan had driven the moving van with her as a passenger. All the way they had acted like horny teenagers, touching and caressing, stealing kisses at stop lights and at one point the tension was so thick she wouldn't have been surprised if Nathan had got off the next highway exit and found some place private for them to park. The scariest thing was that she'd almost wanted him to. It wouldn't have been the first time they'd made love in a car, hidden away somewhere, but it had always been at night under the cloak of darkness… doing it in broad daylight was something else entirely… although the thought did give her a thrill.

Closing the door, Nathan pulled Haley to him and kissed her fiercely, deeply, and knew she felt just as desperate for him as she started tugging at the bottom of his polo shirt impatiently before he pulled back and lifted his arms so that she could finish the job. Neither of them said a word - not surprising considering most of the time their lips were glued together - they didn't need to; all of their thoughts and feelings communicated in their touch. It had always been that way. They could read each other through their bodies… the act of giving and sharing by making love.

Nathan mimicked his wife's earlier actions and quickly stripped her of her t-shirt, leaving her creamy white breasts sitting pertly in her pink bra. There were no frills, no bows, just plain pink silk and he still couldn't believe how God damn sexy she was no matter what she wore… or didn't wear. Gripping her hips, Nathan lifted her quickly and placed her on top of the machine, before looking puzzled for a moment.

"I don't know how to work this thing."

Flicking on the power switch, Haley bent down to look at the controls and frowned, realizing she had no idea either. Their gazes met for a moment and they smiled; they both knew that there was no way they were going to waste time trying to figure it out. Haley quickly lifted her legs to wrap around him, pulling him to her suddenly until his thighs hit the dryer and the machine roared to life. They shared a cheeky grin before Haley pulled him down to her, their mouths meeting in a frenzied kiss as he quickly hiked up her skirt, thanking God that she was wearing something so 'easy access'.

Haley felt such a rush in that moment; the movement of the dryer humming through her body as Nathan's strong hands moved up her thighs, her skirt moving with them before he softly brushed a finger across her panties causing her to gasp at the frisson of heat that ran through her. Her own hands immediately flew to the button and zipper on his jeans, making quick work of them and using her feet to guide the denim down his toned thighs. She fingered the waistband of his boxers before dipping her hand into them and taking his already rock hard erection in her hand. He moaned out loud, but the sound was almost completely drowned out by the noise of the dryer and they shared a knowing look, realizing that this appliance could come in handy if they ever wanted to partake in some noisy sex… a rarity for parents.

Nathan could feel his heart racing as her soft, skilled hand worked along his length, and even though it felt like heaven he just couldn't wait any longer. Gripping her hips, he pulled her forward to the very edge of the dryer, the couple staring into each other's eyes, Haley's widening as he moved her panties aside and rubbed the tip of his cock along her wetness.

"Yo' Scotts! Where you at?"

"Maybe they're outside. I think I heard splashing."

"Oh hell yeah! That big ass pool has my name written all over it."

"God damn it!" Nathan cursed loudly as Haley froze at the sound of their friend's voices. She began to move away from him, frustrated beyond belief that they were being interrupted and tempted just to pull Nathan into her and let their friends fend for themselves until they were done… but it just wasn't very Haley James-Scott to do so. She knew the dryer could probably be heard in the rest of the house and it wasn't worth the risk of someone coming to find them.

"Maybe they'll leave." Nathan offered hopefully, frowning when she shook her head. "Aww, baby, please don't stop now. God, I want you so much. Let Luke keep them occupied."

Haley placed a hand on his face and looked at him regretfully. "They're here to see us too Nathan. We really should go out there now."

"Sounds more like they're here to see the damn pool" Nathan growled petulantly before rubbing his hands over his face and sighing in frustration. "Okay… but just know I'm going to find a way to get rid of them. You and I are making love… and soon, damn it!"

Haley giggled at how worked up he was getting and kissed him quickly before jumping off the dryer and gathering her top off the floor. After straightening out their clothing, they both went to find their guests while figuring out a way to 'politely' get everyone out of the house.

* * *

"Hales." Nathan whined as he joined her in the kitchen. 

"I know honey. I have no idea how this happened."

"Luke. That's how this happened. I'm gonna kick his ass." Nathan growled, not meaning it but needing to vent his frustrations.

He'd been struggling to find a way to get rid of Skills, Mouth, Fergie and Junk since they'd arrived almost two hours ago, but it was proving more than a little difficult. Jamie was thriving on the attention he was getting and only minutes earlier when the little boy had suggested a sleep over, Luke – caught up in the excitement of hanging out with old friends again – had turned to them and asked if it would be okay. Haley, being the softie that she is couldn't say no, especially when her son and best friend were looking at her with puppy dog eyes and now they were never going to finish what they started earlier. It was one thing making love with Luke in the house, but he just knew Haley would be hesitant with the other guys staying over. God damn it!

"I'm sorry Nathan. I should have just said no… I mean it's reasonable to use the excuse of being tired… but Jamie just looked so excited and I really want him to get to know the guys. It would be so great if they became close and he had more 'uncles' in Tree Hill to be there for him when we stay here. I mean have you seen the way he is with Skills? I never would have guessed it, but they're like best buddies already."

Nathan smiled at the look on her face. He'd noticed how much his son had enjoyed having the guys around and knew it was important that he feel comfortable with all of them, so he really couldn't argue. "It was the right decision, Hales." He said, kissing her forehead sweetly. "We'll just have to wait, I guess."

Pulling back, Haley looked up at her husband with a glint in her eye, something he was very familiar with and usually meant she was hatching a plan inside that pretty little head of hers. "Hales?"

"I just realized something. We have four new babysitters sitting in our living room."

A smirk made its way to Nathan's lips as he realized where she was going with this. They may not be able to have the house to themselves… but they could get away from the house for a little private time. "I'll get the keys… you make up the excuses."

Twenty minutes later and Nathan was driving the moving van into a secluded area that all the teenagers of the town knew about, but never frequented until dark.

"I can't believe we're parking. It feels so 'high school'."

Nathan chuckled, nodding his head. "Except we're doing things the wrong way round. In high school we always had a place of our own and never had to come here… now, we can't get any time alone and have to park."

They both laughed at how ridiculous the situation was before they fell silent again. "It's actually really pretty here… not that anyone gets to see it in the dark." Nathan said looking out the window. He was startled from his thoughts as he felt the seat move and then Haley scuttle over to straddle his lap.

"Enough small talk. Just kiss me already"

"Yes ma'am."

Haley made short work of undoing the button and fly of his jeans, and reached through the gap in the front of his boxers to take hold of him, not surprised in the least that he was already hot and pulsing in her hand. Nathan once again ran his hands up under her skirt, her silky smooth skin making him even harder than he thought possible, and he smiled even more pleased now that she'd chosen a skirt today over pants and rubbed her through the material of her panties which he was happy to find were already damp. It was obvious she'd been aroused all afternoon just as he had.

Taking a firmer hold of him, Haley moved his cock to her entrance, and looking into his eyes sank down, taking his length inside of her, sighing as he filled her so completely. She stilled for a moment and he kissed her softly, reveling in the feel of her silky wetness encasing him before their kiss turned passionate and hungry, and he guided her hips with his strong hands, moving her up and down his shaft increasing the pace as their need intensified.

"Oh, God Hales you feel so good."

"You too. Well worth the wait" She whispered jokingly, kissing along his jaw before taking his ear lobe between her teeth and biting him softly, something that never failed to kick his lust into overdrive. She smirked as he lifted her hips and thrust into her powerfully, the sound of their heavy breathing and loud moans filling the van. Nathan pictured what it must look like from outside as their lovemaking rocked the vehicle and he almost chuckled remembering the saying from his high school days whenever one of the guys would get hold of a panel van - 'If the van's a rockin', don't come a knockin'.

The chuckle died in his throat however, when he felt the first sign of her climax, her tight heat gripping him and her moans getting louder. Moving a hand between them, he gently rubbed her sensitive clit feeling her body shudder with every movement and before long he felt that tingle at the bottom of his spine signally his own release. With one last flicker he sent her over the edge, her cries loud and uninhibited yet muffled as she bit down on his shoulder. With that one bite, which tread a fine line between pleasure and pain, Nathan lost control and came violently, spilling himself within her and groaning loudly as he held her to him, her body still moving slowly along his length as she shook with the last of her orgasm.

"Oh My God. That was…"

"Yeah"

Nathan dropped his head back against the head rest, his eyes closed as he gathered his senses, something that really wasn't easy to do with his wife on his lap and him still pulsing inside her. His fingers traced circles against the damp skin of her back where they lay beneath her t-shirt and he smiled as he felt her short, panting breaths against his neck as she lay her head on his shoulder, just as replete as he after their intense encounter.

"I love you baby." He whispered, kissing her cheek.

She smiled against his shoulder as her heart fluttered – the same way it had since the first time he'd uttered those words. "I love you too, Nathan. So much."

She sighed feeling completely content in his arms. They had what she considered a great sex life especially for a couple with a four year old, but she couldn't remember them being so passionate, so animalistic together in years. She could only put it down to the intense frustration of the day. Kissing her husband's shoulder, Haley lifted her head and grinned at his wide smile and sparkling blue eyes. Leaning in she kissed him softly, loving the feel of his warm, smooth lips against hers and sighed as he snaked his tongue out to run along her bottom lip.

A knock on the window had the couple jumping apart to find a police officer looking in on them sternly.

"Step out of the vehicle please, Sir."

Haley's face quickly drained of color as she instantly remembered exactly where they were and Nathan winced knowing it had been too good to be true. Today was just not his day.

"God damn it."

Haley moved herself off Nathan's lap and scooted over to her side of the seat with as much dignity as she could muster, averting her eyes from the officer knowing she wouldn't be able to look him in the eye. She watched as Nathan got out of the van and shut the door behind him. Closing her eyes, Haley tried to get a hold of her emotions. She was mortified. As a mother she should have known better. It was then that a scary thought struck her. Nathan was practically a celebrity now. What if the media got hold of this story and their faces were plastered in magazines? What would people think of them, of her… of her as a mother?

She had no idea how long her mind had been thinking of the worst case scenarios for this situation, but suddenly the driver's door opened and she realized her husband was smiling.

"Thanks Jim."

"No problem Nathan. It's great to see you back in Tree Hill. Good luck this year." The officer said before waving and walking back to his car.

Haley stared in disbelief as her husband chuckled and got back into the van. "What the hell just happened?"

"Lucky for us, he's a fan."

Haley laughed in disbelief. Normally she'd be completely against athletes or celebrities getting special treatment from anyone, especially the police… but screw her morals. She was damn glad Nathan's fame had helped them out this jam.

"So… ready to go home?"

"Yes. Very ready." She sighed, shaking her head at what had just happened.

"Maybe we could find another excuse to leave the house later?" Nathan asked wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Shaking her head, Haley smirked. She'd been so uncomfortable about making love while their friends were in the house, but now that she'd been caught in a van by a police officer… it really didn't seem like such an issue now.

"No need. I plan on us doing some late night laundry later."


End file.
